finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 8
Smalltalk Mann, muss ja wirklich anstrengend gewesen sein, von einem Ort zum anderen in so kurzer Zeit zu fahren, aber ich weiß eigentlich schon, wie das ist ^^" Mal sehen, ob ich mir im kommenden Jahr auch einen 3DS gönne, bestimmt dann, wenn einer mal irgendwo im Angebot sein wird, dann... DANN... schlag ich zu! Mein Smartphone hab ich übrigens noch nicht, das bekomme ich erst nach den Ferien, wenn ich wieder daheim bin. Aber wenns soweit ist und ich es hab, geb ich natürlich Bescheid >D Und Weihnachten sonst? Joah, es gab genug zum Essen, ich bin mit meinen anderen Geschenken auch zufrieden und genieße jetzt noch die weiteren Tage der Ferien. Und zu guter Letzt wünsche ich dir, deinem Freund und deiner Familie auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:59, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich habs übrigens gestern noch versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt! Es geht nicht! D: --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:14, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Klar doch, wollte dir nur Bescheid geben. ^^ --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:54, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Nein, nicht wirklich. Hab mal eben nachgeschaut und der Name wird mit Z''' geschrieben. --[[User:Cloud2110|'''Cloud]][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:24, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Etwas verspätet, aber ich hab ne Entschuldigung dafür! Ich... ääääh... *schwitzschwitz* I-ich hab's nicht vergessen, das war nur weil... wegen... *kopfkratz* Matoya wollte mir keinen Besen abgeben! D: Voll gemein, oder? Nur weil Onkel Norte die Hexe abgelenkt hat, konnte ich einen stibitzen. Und weil ich weiß, dass dein letzter Besen schon ziemlich abgenutzt ist, kriegst du jetzt den hier! Schwing dich drauf und verfolge weiter dein Ziel... 8DDD! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:59, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) FFXII-Splitter Über keinen der drei Steine kann man so viel schreiben, dass es einen eigenen Artikel für jeden einzelnen rechtfertigt. Ich halte es eher für sinnvoll, ihnen einen eigenen Abschnitt im Artikel Nethizit zu widmen und dann darauf weiterleiten zu lassen. Und da der Nethizit schon unter den Begriffen verlinkt ist und man – so habe ich es zumindest verstanden – keine Weiterleitungen in den Navivorlagen wünscht, habe ich es rausgenommen. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:55, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Beim Abend- und Morgen-Splitter finde ich eigentlich fast, dass man die eigenständigen Artikel bestehen lassen könnte. Beim Nacht-Splitter sollte man dann aber auf jeden Fall weiterleiten. Ich hau Norte deswegen mal an, der steckt tiefer in der Materie drin und hat, meine ich, letztens auch irgendwas davon gesagt wie er das machen wollte. Wenn alle drei zu Weiterleitungen werden, dann wäre es in der Tat besser, alle drei aus der Navi zu kicken, weil man sonst unterm Strich viermal auf den selben Artikel verweist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi ihr beiden. Eigentlich wollte ich zuerst eigenständige Artikel haben, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, finde ich Flüsters Vorschlag besser. Ich denke auch, dass das in den Nethizitartikel integriert werden sollte. Sonst steht dort nämlich irgendwie ... nichts. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:24, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Test Keene Feddbemmen fressen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:30, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild So, dann schreibe ich es hier auch noch. Ich habe eine neuere Version hiervon hochgeladen, aber da muss n S zwischen... Irgendwie hat das nich so geklappt... Das wäre die neue Version... Nun ja, um zur Bitte zu kommen: Könntest du das alte dann löschen? Sonst wärs ja mehr oder weniger doppelt. LG [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 18:06, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Zitat Du hast mich ja mal vor Ewigkeiten gefragt, zu wem Zack Folgendes sagt: Nun, ich bin nun endlich an der Stelle angelangt und herausgefunden, dass er es zu Lazard sagt. Also denn, bis die Tage ;) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 16:20, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Da ist doch nix bei ;) Falls du i.was brauchst, denk dran, ich steh zur Verfügung :) [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 10:24, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE: Final Fantasy IX: Charakter-Artikel Okay, so wie es bei Vanille ist, macht es auch mehr Sinn, danke für den Hinweis. Das Wort „Biographie“ hab ich übrigens aus dem Garnet-Artikel aufgegabelt. An dessen Inhalt hab ich mich bei der Erstellung der Gliederung orientiert, da er bisher am vollständigsten ist... Jedenfalls werde ich mich in Bälde darum kümmern. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 15:49, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE: Dateibenennung Und nichts zu essen... Klar kann ich das. Kein Ding. ;) 16:09, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich gelobe Besserung! D: Sorrüü. >< — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:50, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gewinnspiel Hallo Gunblade. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass derzeit ein kleines Gewinnspiel im Kingdom Hearts Wiki läuft. Es gibt zwar auch Sachen aus dem FF Merchandise zu gewinnen, aber da der Hauptpreis eine Limited Edition von KH ist, haben wir uns, nach einigem Hin und Her, dazu entschlossen, den Blog im KH Wiki laufen zu lassen. Hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht krum ;) Schönen Gruss Foppes 14:17, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE: Chaos (VII) Da ist es manchmal wohl doch sinnvoll, den Almanach ein wenig zu kennen und nicht nur alles zu korrigieren und die Notizen des Walkthroughs zu suchen... Jedenfalls wird es damit jetzt auch weitergehen, da ich eh Ferien hab ^^ DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 15:54, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Heyo Hey Gunni :3 In meiner Schullaufbahn steht gerade die Zeit für Facharbeiten an und da du ja so gerne Physik machst wollt ich dich fragen, ob du mir ein interessantes Thema vorstellen könntest bzw. Vorschläge hättest. Ich sucke nämlich richtig hart in Physik und würde da gerne meine Note verbessern. Wenn du mal wieder on sein solltest und Idee(n) hast, dann gib bitte Bescheid. :3 Mit Hoffnung und Faulheit, Epi / Genokiller / Jack the Ripper / Psycho the Rapist / Tomi PS: Vergiss nicht mein MGS2&3-Angebot ;D Epitaph999 (Diskussion) 18:47, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Dialogvorlage Ich danke dir dafür, das werde ich nun sicherlich weiterhin in meinen WT's verwenden ^^ Ist auch nett von dir, dass du es bereits ausgebessert has, nur ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich diese Bitte schon ganz vergessen O.o Hehe... Wie auch immer... Danke nochmal :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 16:00, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re: Hallo Hey, Gunni. Erstmal wollte ich mich für den netten Willkommensgruß bedanken. :> (kommt etwas verspätet, aber ich bin nunmal sehr... gemütlich. *lach * ) Was die Dateinamen von den Bildern zu meinem WT betrifft, ich gebe mir bei den Folgenden große Mühe, dass du keinen Schreikrampf bekommst. :D Und tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt auch noch den 2. Part verschieben musstest, vielleicht lerne ich es auch irgendwann noch, das richtig zu machen.... *KopfWandKopfWand* Also, tut mir Leid für die Umstände, ich gebe mein Bestes! Ach, und freut mich sehr zu hören, dass dir mein WT bisher gefällt. *-* Thunderga 20px 14:21, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Häppü Börthdäy tu yu! (oder so ähnlich... weisch schon) ^^ Hallöchen liebe Gunni, ick wünsch dir allet Jute zum Jeburtstag, wa? ;D Hoffe du hast heute nen schönen Tag und wirst nicht vom Uni-Stress erschlagen. D: Das wäre jetzt sonst bescheiden schön... immerhin habe ich ein Geschenk für dich! >D nyanyanyanyaaaa Was es ist, verrate ich an dieser Stelle mal noch nicht, aber bei einem kurzen Blick in dein E-Mail-Konto sollte dir eine Mail auffallen. :D Ihr Inhalt ist dein Geschenk und ich hoffe, dass du dich darüber freust. :3 nyamnyamnyam Have a nice day! :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:15, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Gunblade. Alles alles alles alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 09:42, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Moinsen :) Auch wenn ich schon gratuliert habe, wünsche ich dir hier ebenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag und hoffe, dass du einen tollen Tag hast! Hau rein und viel Spaß noch! ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:40, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallöle Gunni ^^ Auch ich wünsche dir alles liebe zum Geburtstag :) Hoffentlich hast du nen schönen Tag und Katzii schenkt dir das Richtige ;) Jedenfalls gibts von mir die Kekse als Entschädigung zurück, die ich letztens gemopst habe :3 Feier schön :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 11:43, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Von mir auch alles Liebe zum Geburtstag! --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:48, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank für eure Glückwünsche :) Hab mich sehr gefreut^^ Und auch vielen Dank an den Strife-Kurierdienst Katzii-Lieferservice! ;D Wenn die Zitrone mal fertig ist und auf die Suche nach Gizarkraut gehen kann, werd ich mich mit Ihrer freundlichen Unterstützung an einem Squall versuchen^^ *Dämmers Kekse aufnoms* :> --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:08, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Master Pats befindet es für: wärri neiß (heißer Scheiß)! Moin Masterin Gunblade73, ich verfolge jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen deinen Walkthrough zu FFVIII (fange jetzt nach Jahren mal wieder an - und zwar direkt den Steam Hei Däffänischn Ultra BrauchtDochKeinSchwanzDeluxe-Polygon-aus-den-Ende-der-90ern-blank-geschruppten Re-Mix (Mix ... Mix ........ mix........) und bin hellauf begeistert! Zuerst hab' ich angefangen den Lösungsweg zu nutzen: http://www.finalcraft.com/?goto=ff8&ids=41 Bin dann aber kurzum auf deinen gestoßen, weil der Typ da oben Lösungswege bspw. folgendermaßen beschreibt: Um eine mathematische Aufgabe ala "1 + 1 = 2" zu erklären, formuliert er es ungefähr so: "Eins plus ... und wenn wir jetzt nur noch das Lineal zur Hand nehmen und jetzt noch den Strich, genau... das sind wir auch schon fertig mit unserem Beweis und haben das Ergebnis zweifelsfrei mit zwei unterstrichenen Linien ausgerechnet." Eine Lösung auf vier Seiten zusammengefasst als Nachweis wie man einen Lösungsmarathon nicht angehen sollte und mein verwirrtes, in zig Sackgassen hineinmanövriertes, Gehirn zeigen deutlich blinkende Signale: Da muss anderer Lesestoff her! Deine Lösung war dann die zweite und letzte, die ich entdeckte, und obwohl ich schon über die Hälfte mit dem Spiel durch bin, überlege ich mir noch mir alle Seiten vor Part 20 von dir durchzulesen, die all das beschreiben, was ich bis dahin verpasst habe. Die "noes" fetzen genauso wie deine ;D -Smileys und all die witzigen Kommentare und ideenreichen Wortneuschöpfungen, dass ich vor sympathischer Dauerbepaßung am liebsten mal kräftig applaudieren möchte. Sehr gut geschrieben, sehr ausführlich, gnadenlos unmissverständlich, klug und noch ganz witzige Zusammenfassungen am Ende jedes Parts machen das hier einfach sehr lesenswert wie ich finde. Toll fand' ich auch, dass du dich über das nulpenhafte Love-Storytelling beschwert hast. Ich weiß nicht was den Asiaten da eingefallen ist, aber aus Squall einen jämmerlichen Pimpf zu machen, der fast schizophren zwischen Selbstzweifeln und absoluter Härte wechselt, aber nicht einmal ein Mädchen anfassen kann, wenn sie sich ihm schon unmissverständlichst anbietet und nicht - wie jede andere vernünftige - ihm längst mal eins auf die Fressluke gegeben hat. Aber dann - in diesem einen Moment, wo sie beide auf der Ragnarok im Cockpit auf dem Stuhl sitzen - geht's los mit der übelst schnulzigen Musik, bei der man sich leicht fremdschämend zum Lautstärkeregler begibt und hier mal die Dezibels dezent reduziert ehe der Nachbar jeden Moment an der Türe klopft und zu einem feinen Schunkelabend mit den Wildecker Herzbuben in Kombination mit Marianne Rosenberg einlädt. Verdammte Hacke - what were they thinking? Aber nun jut... dit war's von mir. Über ein Statement würde ich mich freuen - machst du am besten über die Mail hier im Impressum: http://gamesandotheraccidents.blogspot.de/p/impressum.html Sänk juh wärri matsch, Master Pats 178.26.164.233 20:16, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) FFVIII Walkthrough Hi Gunblade73, beim Spielen von FFVIII benutze ich deinen Walkthrough, den ich besser finde als den von finalcraft. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Part 18 davon eine wichtige Information vergessen hast: Spoiler zum Lesen markieren: Bei dem King der CC-Freaks darf man nämlich wenn man sich im Quartier ausruht nicht Quistis in der Party haben, weil sie Squall dann nicht weckt und herausfordert. Das hat mich nämlich auch verwirrt. Viele Grüße, EinesDrachenSohn (Diskussion) 20:45, 2. Feb. 2014 (UTC)